


this song that's only for you

by kdbf



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dom Ha Sungwoon, Dom/sub, Humiliation kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession Kink, Sub Kang Daniel, Subspace, ass eating, mentions of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdbf/pseuds/kdbf
Summary: daniel lost a bet. it goes drastically downhill from there.





	this song that's only for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [btajh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/btajh/gifts).



> sometimes you've just gotta write 11k of pwp and that's valid. but please... don't try this at home. google says it should be safe but that doesn't mean absolutely anything. just so we're clear.
> 
> EDIT: after discussion, i've made some changes to include more obvious consent on all ends of this, and the tags have been fixed as well. i posted this at like 1am, which was probably not the greatest idea, but it's been fixed now. but just to be 100% clear, [SPOILERS FOR THE REST OF THIS PARAGRAPH] they all have safewords, and are aware that using them will stop everything immediately. seongwu and sungwoon are not genuinely arguing. seongwu gets off on losing the fight for dominance, and he is never in subspace.
> 
> i apologize to anyone made uncomfortable by the original draft of this. that seriously was not my intent. i should have been more careful with obvious consent, but in the original version relied a little more on previous knowledge of how their relationship works, which i should have realized would be something not everyone has. in the future, if anyone notices issues like these (or others), i am always open to discussing them and making changes to fix them. sorry again! hope everyone enjoys this version more.

daniel bites down hard on his bottom lip, fingers twisted in the sheets, and tries not to whine. sungwoon’s hands are gentle, but the pressure is unfamiliar and strange. he tosses his head back and whimpers, “hyung.”

“stop squirming,” sungwoon says.

“it feels weird,” daniel mumbles, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes. “are you done yet?”

“almost,” sungwoon says. “stay still. i’m trying to fit everything without…”

there’s a sharp pinprick right at the base of daniel’s dick, and he can’t help the little noise that shoots out between his lips, more surprise than pain. the rest of sungwoon’s movements are slow and careful. finally he sits back and pats daniel on the thigh, says, “okay. done.”

daniel opens his eyes and looks down between his legs. sungwoon rubs lazily at his thigh, and daniel sits up slowly, glancing down at his dick uncertainly. “oh,” he says.

“don’t take bets you can’t win next time,” sungwoon says. “although. seems like you enjoyed it a little too much. can’t believe you got hard from that.”

“stop,” daniel whines, pulling his knees together. “it felt weird! you had your hands all over me!”

“aw,” sungwoon teases, a lazy smile crossing his face. he rubs daniel’s knee, just enough gentle pressure to push his legs apart again. “baby’s so shy.”

daniel flushes, trying not to let on how affected he really is. he’s in for more than just some light teasing if sungwoon catches on. it’s just a stupid bet, and yet… somehow, the words  _ property of ha sungwoon _ scrawled across the side of his dick in permanent marker has his heart pounding a little too fast. he feels a little too pliant to stay sitting up straight. it’s supposed to be a joke, but he can’t tear his eyes away, and sungwoon’s hand on his knee is a little too heavy, a little too present.

luckily, there’s noise out in the hall, enough to distract them both when the door opens and a quiet  _ hahaha _ reaches them. seongwu and minhyun are looking at each other, but when they turn the corner they both stop dead in their tracks. daniel blushes from his face down to his chest.

“oh?” minhyun says.

“oh,” seongwu says.

“hi,” sungwoon says, thankfully turning around to look at them, taking his attention off of daniel. “niel lost a bet.”

“and that bet involves getting naked?” minhyun asks. he starts pulling his coat off, still watching them. daniel tries not to meet his eyes.

“not really,” sungwoon said. “i mean, partially. i told him to take his pants off, he stripped completely. you know how he is.”

“could’ve locked the door if you didn’t want us to walk in on you fucking,” seongwu mumbles. he tosses his jacket off to the side, landing on top of minhyun’s.

“not fucking,” sungwoon says. “wanna see?”

“hyung!” daniel whines. “stop. they don’t have to… why?”

sungwoon rolls his eyes. “what’s the point if no one knows, baby? relax. nothing they haven’t seen before.”

it’s too late anyway, because seongwu is standing at the edge of the bed, peering over sungwoon’s shoulder, and minhyun is right behind him. daniel jerks his gaze away, and sungwoon pushes his dick to the side (still hard, god, _ why; _ the embarrassment flushes hard in his stomach) so they can see better. there’s a moment’s pause while they read, then seongwu snorts. daniel can’t help a glance back over -- seongwu turns away and heads to the dresser to change into more comfortable clothes. minhyun frowns.

“be nice,” sungwoon says, glancing back over his shoulder up at minhyun. “he’s shy about it.”

“is that a  _ tattoo? _ ” minhyun asks. his voice is very disapproving.

“what?” sungwoon says. “no. it’s permanent marker. god. i wouldn’t make him tattoo my name on his dick for a bet.”

“is that safe?” his voice is still disapproving.

sungwoon shrugs. “google says it is. as long as he doesn’t stick it anywhere i’m sure we’re fine. it’ll come off in the shower.”

“hm,” minhyun says. “not really yours, though, hyung.”

there’s a pause, and sungwoon says, “oh, really?”

minhyun sits down on the bed next to him to start pulling his socks off. “yes, really. i think we all know whose baby he is.”

“do we?” sungwoon says, deadpan. “whose is he? yours?”

quietly, daniel lets himself lie down again, careful not to attract too much attention. with any luck, they’ll get so distracted they end up making out and the conversation will turn away from him and focus on something,  _ anything _ else, just long enough for him to calm down and stop thinking about the feelings that having sungwoon’s name on his dick puts in his chest. minhyun mentioning the word  _ tattoo _ is only making things worse. he takes a deep breath and tries to think about baby kittens.

minhyun leans back on his elbows and pouts. “you have to let me have  _ something, _ hyung. you don’t get  _ everything. _ ”

seongwu finishes pulling a sweater over his head and shuts the drawer on their dresser a little too hard, loud enough to draw all of their attention. he turns around and crosses his arms, frowning directly at daniel. “why are you hard?” he asks.

daniel’s stomach tenses. “he was touching me,” he mumbles. “‘s normal.”

“you’re blushing, baby,” minhyun says.

“no i’m not,” daniel says.

minhyun pokes him in between the eyes. “yes, you are,” he says. he smiles, light and cute. daniel’s cheeks are hot.

“give me the sharpie, hyung,” seongwu says.

sungwoon frowns at him, snatching it up off the bed before seongwu can reach for it. “no. fuck off. this was my idea. you can have minhyunnie’s.”

“i don’t want his dick, hyung, just give me the sharpie.” seongwu reaches for it, but sungwoon jerks it out of his reach. seongwu makes another grab, and sungwoon grunts and twists away again.

daniel watches nervously. he could probably try to make a run for the bathroom while they’re distracted, but it’s more than likely they’d just team up on him and pin him down and he’d end up with a half assed tramp stamp in the form of a badly drawn penis. what he has over them in size, they make up for in numbers, so he just stays very still.

the bed dips, and minhyun lifts his head so he can slide it into his lap. daniel is distracted from sungwoon and seongwu’s wrestling just in time to look up and see minhyun leaning over him with his tongue between his teeth and a--

“where did you get that?” he squeaks.

“sungwoonie hyung left the package on the nightstand,” minhyun says, pushing daniel’s bangs out of the way. “stay still, niellie.”

sungwoon and seongwu pause their fighting at the disturbance, both of them staring with jaws dropped while minhyun leans down and daniel is powerless to resist as minhyun takes the sharpie to his forehead. they’re all silent while minhyun works, and when he’s done he sits up and pops the cap back on the marker, smiling down. quickly, he bends once more and says, “there we go,” planting a kiss in the middle of daniel’s forehead, “baby.”

daniel can’t look away from minhyun’s eyes, so soft and loving. gentle fingers brush against his cheek. his dick twitches.

“oh,” seongwu says.

minhyun looks up, a small smile still on his face. “hm?”

“his dick twitched,” seongwu says. he’s not looking at daniel -- or at least, not at his face. he still has a hand wrapped around sungwoon’s fist, trying to get at the sharpie, but his eyes are on daniel’s cock, still hard against his hip.

“no it didn’t,” daniel says weakly.

“i knew it,” seongwu says. “minhyunnie, give me the marker.”

“minhyunnie,  _ don’t, _ ” sungwoon tries, but minhyun passes off the marker too easily. “you’re ruining it! oh my god, i hate both of you.”

“shut up, hyung,” seongwu says. he pulls the cap off the sharpie with his teeth and leans over daniel, ignoring the quiet whine when he presses the tip just under daniel’s right nipple. they all stay still and silent while seongwu writes, but daniel has to close his eyes and turn his head away before he’s done.

finally, when he finishes, he recaps the marker and blows gently over the drying ink. daniel shivers, then opens his eyes hesitantly and glances down. his breathing quickens, and he gives up and closes his eyes again, throwing his head back in minhyun’s lap.

“did you just claim one nipple?” minhyun asks.

“sungwoon hyung took the fun stuff already,” seongwu says. “but if i can’t suck anything down there i’ll take this instead.”

“developing an oral fixation, seongwu?” sungwoon asks dryly. “you’re welcome to suck the ink off his dick.”

“fuck you, hyung.”

“fuck  _ you, _ this was  _ my _ idea and you two  _ stole _ it.”

“i was testing something!”

“testing  _ what? _ ”

their conversation goes right over daniel’s head, literally. minhyun has fingers in his hair, gently combing his bangs away from the writing on his forehead. he can’t stop thinking about sungwoon’s name on his dick, seongwu’s underneath his nipple. he can’t stop thinking about belonging to them -- and he already does, but this is something so much more. he wants them to own him, every piece of him.

he’s distantly aware that he’s dropping out of a normal headspace. he’s also aware that some permanent marker and a stupid joke should not have this kind of effect on him. it’s just kind of hard to care.

“he’s getting off on this,” seongwu says. “that doesn’t make you wanna push it a little?”

“it’s not your thing to test!” sungwoon snaps. “you two were supposed to be out for another hour at least, you weren’t even supposed to know!”

“well, too bad,” seongwu says. “now you’ve gotta deal with it.”

minhyun scratches lightly at daniel’s scalp. “aren’t they silly, baby?” he murmurs, cradling daniel’s head so gently with his other hand. he pulls his fingers free and skims them down daniel’s breastbone. “shouldn’t play with seongwu’s nipple, hm,” he says, so softly. daniel lets his lips part a little when minhyun’s thumb and forefinger roll sensitive skin between them. his breath comes a little more shallow.

“like that, baby?” minhyun whispers. “here. you’re being so sweet today.” he leans away, and it’s a miracle the movement doesn’t distract the other two from their argument. when he comes back, he uncaps a third marker and quickly scribbles something in a half circle above daniel’s other nipple, upside down.

“there you go,” minhyun says, recapping the marker and going back to playing with daniel’s nipple. “you’re a good boy, aren’t you. let that remind you. so easy for me, baby.”

daniel whines, low and quiet, and that, somehow, is what finally grabs seongwu and sungwoon’s attention. he can feel their eyes on him, even when he closes his own. one of them has a hand on his ankle -- the fingers are too short to be seongwu’s. he feels horribly exposed, and the longer the silence draws out, the worse it gets. his leg trembles a little.

“huh,” sungwoon says. “you were right.”

“of course i was,” seongwu says, but there’s no bite to it. a hand comes to rest on his other leg, bigger, longer fingers. minhyun still has his nipple rolled between his own fingers, humming quietly as he tugs at it.

“you like that, baby?” sungwoon asks. he sweeps his hand up daniel’s leg, resting at his inner thigh. “like having our names on you? like knowing who you belong to?”

daniel whimpers, face flushing hot. “hyung,” he mumbles. he reaches for the hand in his hair, pulling it down over his eyes.

minhyun laughs softly at him, but doesn’t move his hand away. “you don’t need to be embarrassed, sweetheart,” he says. he releases daniel’s nipple, only to start swirling his thumb around it in slow, gentle circles. “it’s okay.” daniel just pulls minhyun’s hand lower over his eyes in response.

“huh,” sungwoon repeats.

“now what?” seongwu asks.

“daniel?” minhyun says. he pulls his hand away from daniel’s face gently, ignoring his little noise of protest. “baby, do you wanna get off? or do you just wanna stay like this?”

daniel struggles to answer the question. on the one hand, it’s embarrassing as fuck to be on display for them like this. normally it’s minhyun who spreads himself out for them, and as painfully submissive as daniel can still be in that situation, at least all eyes aren’t on him. but now, they’re all focused on him, on his every reaction, and he’s not sure how long he’ll last under that kind of attention -- which is just yet another pile of embarrassment for him to try to swim through.

and yet. sungwoon’s fingers so gentle on his cock. minhyun’s thumb on his nipple. seongwu’s hand, possessive on his knee. the little kick in his dick every time he remembers the name written there. the surge of heat in his stomach when he forces himself to open his eyes and sees only quietly burning desire in seongwu and sungwoon’s eyes.

“um,” he says. “i don’t… i don’t know.”

“that’s fine,” sungwoon says. “you want us to keep going? you can tell us if you decide you wanna get off. or you can just wait for the feeling to pass. whatever makes you comfortable, niel.”

it’s hard to think through the fog. normally when he gets like this, one of them will just tell him where to go or how to move. it’s so rare that they focus entirely on him. “um,” he says. “yeah. yeah, that’s… that’s okay.”

minhyun laughs at him again and says, “do you want me to do this, sweetheart?” as he slides his hand back over daniel’s eyes. daniel nods frantically, and tries to ignore the quiet laughter from all around.

seongwu runs his hand down daniel’s thigh from his knee, rubbing gently into the muscle. “you get so easy for us, baby. what’s with that, huh? you just wanna please everyone, don’t you.”

daniel’s stomach tenses. “just wanna make you happy, hyung,” he mumbles.

“yeah,” seongwu says. he squeezes daniel’s thigh, big fingers digging in so softly. “you’re ours, aren’t you?”

daniel nods. the finger on his nipple never stills, the words  _ good boy _ marked with such careful hands just above it.

the bed shifts, and a smaller hand slides up his abs, along the center of his chest. there’s a warm, heavy mouth against his, and he obediently parts his lips without even prompting. sungwoon’s tongue slides into his mouth, his lips soft but intense. without his sight, everything feels like so much more. seongwu’s big hands are massaging up and down both his thighs now, digging deep into the muscle. the pressure is good, enough to make him sink into the bed, legs falling open a little wider.

“good boy,” minhyun murmurs. “so good. do you feel nice, sweetheart?”

daniel can’t answer with sungwoon’s tongue in his mouth, so he just moans, soft and quiet. seongwu’s hands feel so good, releasing tension he didn’t even realize was there. his fingers are so long and warm, digging at knots high on daniel’s thighs, skimming close to more sensitive areas. daniel wants those fingers inside him.

he’s very much not used to this, being in the center. normally minhyun is the focus, when it’s all of them like this. daniel loses focus easy, even outside the bedroom. but things get hazy and confusing when people start putting their hands on him, and it’s just easier to let other people tell him how to move and where to touch than to try to figure it out himself. it’s not laziness, it’s just… hard to decide those things on his own. and it’s nice, to just step back from reality for a little while.

but this… this is something different. it’s heavier, and faster, and deeper. he’s sunk lower than usual in this fog, letting seongwu push his legs wider and more exposed than he normally would. there’s so many hands on him, warm and insistent, tugging, massaging, squeezing. he feels a little bit drunk on it all.

before sungwoon pulls away from his mouth, he licks long and slow over daniel’s bottom lip, and when daniel chases him sungwoon bites his tongue, gentle, tugging until it won’t go farther before he releases. daniel tries to follow, but minhyun’s hand over his eyes stops him, and he whines.

“shh, baby,” sungwoon whispers. “don’t move.” one of his hands, smaller than minhyun’s or seongwu’s, warm from holding onto him, comes to cradle his cheek, tilting his head to the side just a little bit. there’s a quiet pop, and the smell of alcohol right under his nose, and then gentle pressure against his top lip.

“ow,” he says.

“don’t move,” sungwoon says again. “and try not to breathe in too deep.”

minhyun’s thumb on his nipple finally slows its motions. seongwu’s hands find a spot and stay there, just digging into daniel’s hip joints repeatedly instead of sweeping up and down. sungwoon writes slowly and carefully, and then shifts back. “don’t lick your lips, baby,” he says.

seongwu’s hands finally still completely. “you get his mouth  _ and _ his dick? how is that fair.”

“just the tongue,” sungwoon says. his thumb presses against daniel’s lips and he opens his mouth without thinking, taking it in gently, licking across the pad. “this is mine now, baby, okay?” he says, pressing down on daniel’s tongue. “don’t forget.”

daniel nods blindly, and distantly hears seongwu curse under his breath. “he just takes it…”

“he’s always been our good boy,” minhyun says. he pulls his hand away from daniel’s chest to run fingers through his hair. “haven’t you? sungwoonie hyung and seongwu have just been too focused on other things to notice. but you’ve always been my perfect angel.”

daniel moans around sungwoon’s thumb. seongwu’s hands start up their slow motions once again, and sungwoon runs his thumb around daniel’s mouth, gliding along his teeth, pressing back against his tongue. daniel relaxes his jaw and lets sungwoon do as he pleases, while minhyun pets his cheek and seongwu massages higher now, deep into his hips and his pelvis.

his cock has flagged a bit from the lack of attention, but his body is humming, buzzing with some kind of distant emotion he can’t place. his brain is too disconnected from his body to really process it, buried under the haziness of their careful hands. he thinks he could go on like this forever.

but the others seem to have different things in mind, because suddenly everything stops, hands pulling away, light streaming into his unprepared eyes, sungwoon’s thumb pulling from his mouth without warning. he whines desperately, suddenly cold and lonely and anxious. minhyun hushes him, bends down quickly to kiss his forehead and cup his cheeks with both his hands.

“shh, niellie, baby,” he whispers. “you’re okay. i’ve got you. we just have to talk, sweetheart.” he plants another gentle kiss on daniel’s forehead and sits up again, stroking the side of his face so carefully.

daniel struggles for coherency, his breath suddenly coming awkward and too quick. they all wait patiently for him to breathe, and only when he’s finally calmed a bit does sungwoon say, “daniel, sweetheart, do you want us to keep touching you?”

daniel swallows, but his voice is still raspy when he finally speaks. “y… yes,” he croaks, as quiet as he can. he can’t imagine  _ not _ having their hands on him, after all this. his legs are still tingling from seongwu’s massage.

“do you want us to touch your cock, baby?” sungwoon asks next. with one finger he tips daniel’s head carefully to the side so they can meet eyes. the expression he sees there makes his face go hot, and he quickly looks away, shivering a little.

“um,” he mumbles. “yes. i… maybe. i don’t know. you can. if you want to.”

“it’s a yes or no question, niel,” sungwoon says. “do you want to get off? you don’t have to. it’s okay if you just want to relax like this.”

“it feels good, though, baby,” minhyun says, stroking his cheek. “when you feel like this. getting fucked, letting people touch you. it feels so good.”

daniel can’t think straight. it sounds appealing, he has no reason not to try it. but they seem to be putting a lot of weight on him saying yes, as if there’s some sort of drawback, and that makes him hesitant. this is what he hates -- making choices, having to decide these kinds of things. he just wants them to tell him what to do. whatever they decide, it’ll probably be fine.

but they’re all silent. and they’re watching him. it puts him on edge. minhyun is so patient, like he could sit here forever, and that kind of terrifies him -- the idea of just… waiting. forever. and sungwoon is so  _ focused, _ so intense, like nothing matters more than daniel’s answer. and he can’t look at it anymore.

he misses seongwu’s hands on him. when he looks over, though, he freezes. seongwu’s face is calm and patient, waiting for him just like sungwoon and minhyun are waiting, but his eyes give away something else -- something more passionate, more intense. he wants something more. as content as he is to let daniel have this, he wants more. seeing it sparks something similar in daniel.

“you wanna rest or you wanna get off, sweetheart?” sungwoon asks so softly, tearing his attention away. daniel looks back to him and it’s like whiplash, going from seongwu’s hot, heavy eyes to sungwoon’s soft patience.

“um,” he says. “yeah, we can… um. you can… uh.”

“come on, baby,” sungwoon says. “you know how this works. i need an actual answer before we do anything. if you can’t answer then we aren’t gonna do anything more. so if you want this you need to tell me, clearly.”

daniel swallows past the roughness in his throat and looks away, quickly. “um,” he mumbles. “i wanna… i wanna get off.” his voice trails off into almost nothing at the end.

“good boy,” minhyun murmurs above him. “so good, baby.” he reaches down again to flick the nipple he claimed. “just like i said, right baby?”

“hyung,” daniel mumbles, looking up at minhyun, suddenly unbearably embarrassed again. he reaches for the hand in his hair, trying to drag it back over his eyes. 

“i wanna touch you too, sweetheart,” minhyun says, laughing quietly at him. “you don’t wanna watch us make you feel good?”

no, he doesn’t. he doesn’t want to see how the three people he loves the most look at him when he falls apart. they can touch him all he wants, but he doesn’t think he can look them in the eyes when it happens. he shakes his head frantically, and minhyun coos at him, gently caressing his cheek and shushing him. 

“hey,” he says softly. “it’s okay, baby. but you don’t need me to cover your eyes, let’s find something else to do that, okay? sungwoonie—”

sungwoon’s already beaten him to it, digging around in the nightstand and returning with a long piece of cloth — minhyun’s, normally. he crouches over daniel with it, gently asks him to lift his head, and as soon as his sight disappears behind it, daniel feels a little bit better. 

“safewords?” sungwoon asks softly, and minhyun and seongwu echo them back at him even quieter. daniel barely registers it happening until sungwoon pats his cheek. “you too, baby. what’s your safeword?”

“peaches,” daniel mumbles, more on instinct than anything else. sungwoon caresses his cheek so gently after that, a silent thank you for listening so well.

his cock is flagging hard now, softening against his hip the longer the attention stays away from it. he’s not sure if they notice or not, but minhyun’s hand slides down his chest again, fingers splayed across the center. his thumb brushes daniel’s nipple, and his chest jumps a little. 

seongwu’s hands are back on his thighs again, sweeping up and down from knee to crotch. “mm,” he says. “i like these. a lot.” he pinches at the thin skin of daniel’s inner thighs, snickering a little when daniel jumps. “hmm,” seongwu hums. daniel hears a cap pop, and the haze descends once more as the tip of seongwu’s marker presses into his skin. 

except this time, the movements aren’t small letters, meant to squeeze into tight spaces — they’re big and broad and sweeping, and when seongwu is done with the first leg, he turns and gives the second one the same treatment. 

sungwoon snorts. “compensating?” he asks. 

“fuck you,” seongwu says, but his tone is light.

“he’s shaking,” minhyun observes, and he’s right. daniel can feel the tremor in his legs. his skin feels like it’s tingling, like seongwu’s name on him goes deeper than just ink on skin. he bites down hard on his bottom lip — they’re just watching him, petting him while something as stupid as a marker gets him hard again.

“i want his tummy,” minhyun says. he leans forward, big billowy shirt drifting across daniel’s face. he uncaps his marker and presses it to daniel’s skin, giggling a little when daniel flinches. “sorry, cutie. all mine are upside down. you’ll look a little silly.”

“you two are gonna take everything at this point,” sungwoon grumbles. “if seongwu gets his thighs then i want his shoulders.”

minhyun sits up, leaning a bit to the side to get out of sungwoon’s way and so he can reach daniel’s stomach better, tracing the abs daniel worked so hard for. sungwoon’s marker tickles, and he seems to be struggling to find a good angle. 

seongwu hooks daniel’s legs over his own and says, “sit up, baby.” daniel does what he’s told, and sungwoon adjusts his angle to write better, scribbling his name across one shoulder, then the other.

minhyun’s hands run down daniel’s back, warm, comforting, soft. seongwu leans in, breathing hot against daniel’s throat for a second before pressing a wet kiss right over daniel’s pulse. sungwoon kisses next to where he finished writing his name just as seongwu uncaps his marker and tips daniel’s head back to scrawl his name straight across the center of his throat, poking at all of daniel’s most vulnerable points — and he can’t move, can’t imagine wanting to. 

sungwoon pulls away from daniel’s shoulder, kneeling on the bed so he can pull daniel’s head into his chest, scratching gently at the base of his neck. just on the other side, seongwu sucks at his throat again, hard enough to bruise, and daniel can’t help letting a little noise escape him. he feels seongwu’s lips curl into a smile against his skin.

minhyun digs his thumbs into daniel’s shoulder blades, a comforting, strong presence. “you’re so big, baby,” he says. “seongwu, let him go. baby, flex for us?”

seongwu unfastens his lips from daniel’s throat and sungwoon lets him straighten his neck. daniel, awkwardly, hyper aware of the eyes on him, puts his hands behind his back and flexes his chest and back. sungwoon hums appreciatively, sweeping his hand down the back of daniel’s neck and over his back muscles. seongwu whispers, “fuck,” and surges forward to latch onto the other side of daniel’s neck, sucking even harder than before. daniel isn’t ready for it, and he chokes a little, letting himself be pushed back against minhyun’s chest, suddenly there to catch him. 

seongwu doesn’t let up, just digs his teeth in at the edge of the bruise that must be forming, and daniel moans soft at the pain. minhyun rolls his nipple between his thumb and index finger, the other one neglected ever since seongwu claimed it. 

“so big, but so docile,” sungwoon says. he holds daniel by the back of the neck, his hand firm. “you’ll take anything we give you, won’t you?”

“yes, hyung,” daniel mumbles. 

“do you want us to use you, baby?” sungwoon asks. “you wanna put that big gorgeous body to use so your hyungs can make themselves feel good?”

daniel shudders, all the way down his spine. sungwoon rubs his neck gently, still holding him firm. “yes, baby?”

“yes, hyung,” daniel whispers. “please.”

seongwu kisses the mark he’s left on daniel’s throat, then trails his lips down daniel’s chest and over to the untouched nipple. daniel whines, the tiniest noise, when he latches on. 

“good boy,” minhyun whispers. he kisses the shell of daniel’s ear. “you’re so sweet to us. so good for us.”

“who owns you, niel?” sungwoon asks. “who do you belong to?”

seongwu runs his teeth so gently over daniel’s nipple, and daniel’s head tries to fall back, but sungwoon’s hand on his neck stops him. his thumb digs in right under daniel’s ear. 

“sungwoon hyung,” daniel whispers. “minhyunnie hyung. seongwu hyung.”

“good, baby,” sungwoon says. he swipes at daniel’s lip where he wrote his name so tiny. “mm, dry. both of you let him go. niel, get on your stomach.”

“hyung,” minhyun says, hooking his chin over daniel’s shoulder. “that’s my stomach.” he pats daniel’s abs, poking at the softer spots and smiling against daniel’s neck. 

“minhyunnie,” sungwoon says, exasperated. 

minhyun kisses the side of daniel’s neck. “mine,” he says. “right, baby?”

daniel isn’t sure how he’s supposed to answer that — not with sungwoon watching him and daniel’s eyes covered so he can’t even gauge his reaction. a little pool of anxiety settles in his stomach, underneath minhyun’s hand. 

“minhyun,” sungwoon says again, firmer this time. minhyun huffs a sigh and pats daniel’s stomach one more time before letting him go. 

“okay, hyung,” minhyun says. “fine. if you’re gonna be like that--”

“ _ minhyun, _ ” sungwoon says. “are you trying to be a part of this or not? are you gonna play along? do you wanna be good for me?”

“i always wanna be good for you, hyung,” minhyun says. daniel can hear the pout.

“not what i’m asking, minhyunnie,” sungwoon says. “if you wanna play along, i need to know how much you wanna be in this.”

minhyun hums. “whatever you want, hyung.”

“yes or no, minhyunnie. in or out.”

minhyun huffs. “in! yes! can we get on with it?” his hand still sits on daniel’s hip, warm and quietly possessive.

“let go,” sungwoon says, and obediently minhyun pulls his hand away. sungwoon puts gentle pressure on daniel’s shoulder, and he rolls over quickly as minhyun and seongwu move out of the way. he tucks his arms underneath his shoulders, well aware they like to see him flex. sungwoon’s hands are on him instantly, rubbing over his muscles appreciatively.

“you’re built like a god, baby,” he murmurs. “look at you. gorgeous. that's not gonna be very comfortable for long, though, sweetheart. why don't you lie down. let's see your ass in the air, arch your back for me."

daniel does as he's told, letting his face fall into the sheets and arching his hips off the bed. sungwoon's hand glides over his skin, soft and possessive. "good boy," he murmurs. "are you gonna take it from us, baby?"

"yes, hyung," daniel whispers

"good boy," sungwoon says again, and the words send a warmth through daniel's stomach, somehow so hot it makes him shiver. he hears the distant pop of a plastic lid, and then two large hands are spreading his ass -- seongwu. for a few moments, he just lies there, letting those big hands massage the flesh underneath, spreading him open, bunching muscle and fat under his fingers. a pair of lips presses so delicately against his skin, and then seongwu spreads him again and blows warm air directly over his hole.

he whimpers, suddenly reminded of all their eyes on him, watching him fall apart so easy. he shuts his eyes tighter behind the blindfold, reaching with one hand in front of him. immediately, minhyun finds his hand and twines their fingers together, quietly shushing him. "it's okay," he murmurs. "we're here. we'll take care of you. you're safe, baby. can you let seongwu open you up?"

daniel nods blindly, but clings tighter to minhyun's hand. sungwoon's hands have disappeared off his body now, but he can feel the bed shift as he moves, reassuring him that he's still nearby. seongwu squeezes the lube directly over his hole, cold and wet and uncomfortable, laughing quietly as daniel squirms, unprepared. one long finger runs up and down over his hole, warming the lube just a little before pushing inside, slow but deliberate. seongwu buries his finger up to the knuckle, and daniel clutches tight to minhyun.

"you like seongwu's big hands, baby?" sungwoon asks. he sounds far away, but the awkward slope of the bed suggests he's just on the other side of seongwu, his mouth maybe muffled against his skin. "does his finger feel good inside you?"

"yes, hyung," daniel rasps. gently, seongwu pumps his finger out and then back in, not so much stretching as he is just... feeling. not for anything in particular. daniel knows seongwu likes this part, likes having someone spread open underneath him, likes pulling them apart at the same time he holds back from any sort of actual pleasure for either of them. he's spent an hour before fingering minhyun, avoiding his prostate, just stretching and playing until minhyun was desperately whining, impatient and begging for something more. daniel's thighs tremble a little at the thought of sitting through that.

while seongwu keeps up that brutally slow, apathetic pace, another hand slides over top of his. sungwoon's smaller fingers press against his rim, threatening to penetrate, and daniel whines. both the men behind him chuckle, while minhyun pushes gentle fingers through daniel's hair, comforting. sungwoon's hand retreats a little, only to come back a moment later, drizzling more lube over seongwu's hand. the cold, wet gel is pushed inside him a split second later, when seongwu abruptly pushes a second finger into him, and daniel can't help the sudden whine that tears from his throat.

"shhh," minhyun whispers. "seongwu will take care of you, baby. his fingers are so long, don't they feel good? he'll give you what you need, i promise."

daniel can feel excess lube dripping between his cheeks, over his balls and down his cock. it's cold and uncomfortable and gross, and sungwoon and seongwu are watching him, as his legs shake and seongwu drags his fingers in and out. it's possibly even more embarrassing because he's not getting any pleasure out of it -- maybe it would be easier to endure if those fingers were dragging along his prostate, tugging at his walls. instead, the only point of the entire show is to put him on display, so they can watch his hole open slowly more and more.

and yet. embarrassing as it is, there's little jolts making his stomach tighten -- nothing like the feeling of fingers against his prostate, or a hand wrapped around his cock. instead, it's the rush of embarrassment making his head dizzy, dragging tiny little whines out of him every time sungwoon pointlessly squeezes more lube over his hole, making his thighs tremble. it's the eyes on him and how they can see him come apart without even the tiniest bit of stimulation. he wants to cry almost as bad as he wants to come, and they haven't touched his cock since sungwoon took a sharpie to it, what feels like years ago already.

the longer they spend there, though, the harder it gets for seongwu to keep avoiding any sort of stimulation. when he pushes a third finger in, the first pull away brushes against daniel's prostate -- just a half second of contact, but daniel's whole stomach tightens, pulling awkwardly at minhyun's hand and clenching hard around seongwu's fingers in shock. the two behind him both laugh, and he feels his face go hot, sweating heavily behind the blindfold. "like that?" seongwu asks quietly. "want more of this?"

the next touch is deliberate and more forceful, more of a purposeful jab than anything else. it hurts almost as much as it feels good, and daniel pushes his face rougher into the bed, whining loudly with his mouth hanging open. minhyun scratches softly at the base of his skull, over the short fine hairs there.

"what do you say?" seongwu says. his fingers have stilled, and daniel can't figure out if that's good or not.

"th-thank you, hyung," daniel pants, holding his body as tight as possible. "please... please can i have more?"

the question comes more from knowing that it's what they want to hear than anything else. not that he's at all disinterested in more touching, but his own pleasure is so far from his mind right now, just desperate for them to get on with it, for them to take what they need. it feels like they've been here for years.

with the next movement, seongwu twists his wrist, pressing his fingers at a different angle, a different direction that makes daniel arch his back even harder. sungwoon presses the lube into the tiny space between daniel's skin and seongwu's fingers, and the next push makes a horrible, disgusting squelching noise. he can't tell what's lube and what's precome dripping from his cock anymore, can't decide whether he wants them to stop all this and fuck him hard, immediately, or whether he wants them to just stop all of this completely.

sungwoon finally closes the cap on the lube, far away and with a quiet snap, but his hands aren't gone from daniel for long, coming back up to massage his cheeks. "can't decide how to do this," he grumbles. "minhyunnie, lie down. on your back. don't move, just lie down. seongwu, don't stop."

"yes, sir," seongwu mutters, never happy to be ordered around, but he obeys nonetheless. the bed starts shifting underneath them again as both minhyun and sungwoon suddenly start moving. daniel feels a pulse of anxiety hot in his throat when minhyun lets go of his hand and hair to lie down, but it's replaced a moment later by sungwoon's fingers threading through his hair instead, pulling his face away from the bed.

"remember who your tongue belongs to, baby?" sungwoon asks.

"sungwoonie hyung," daniel gasps. it's awkward to talk with his neck stretched back like this. the air feels freezing on his sweaty face.

"that's right," sungwoon says. "but you're gonna use that tongue on minhyunnie. understand? i want you to make him feel good. can you do that, baby?"

"yes, hyung," daniel rasps. minhyun shifts some more, and sungwoon along with him, helping him get sufficiently undressed and into place. then, suddenly, there are big, strong legs hooking over his shoulders, and sungwoon roughly uses his grip on daniel's hair to shove his face between minhyun's legs. minhyun spreads his cheeks on his own, and daniel blindly opens his mouth, tongue pressing against minhyun's hole and lapping long and firm against the ridges. minhyun lets out a quiet, contented sigh.

"good boy," sungwoon murmurs, petting daniel's hair as he gets to work. "you don't stop till i say so, understand? no one else tells you when to stop. only me."

daniel can't respond with his tongue against minhyun's hole, so he just nods and hums something that he hopes sounds like a yes. minhyun makes a tiny little noise of joy at that.

"good," sungwoon says. "minhyunnie? okay?"

minhyun whines softly. “yes, yes, good, perfect, thank you,  _ yes. _ ”

sungwoon laughs quietly, one of the softer noises he’s made. “okay. now…”

daniel hears the cap of a marker, and everyone else goes quiet, waiting to see what sungwoon will claim next. he hears seongwu's noise of protest a split second before he feels the marker press to the tiny cleft above his ass, but sungwoon's got his name scrawled across the skin before he can smack his hand away.

"hyung!" seongwu protests, loudly. "what the fuck!"

"should've thought of it sooner," sungwoon says. "get your fingers out of there, that's mine."

seongwu splutters for a moment. "i-- that's... what the fuck!"

"you've already got his thighs," sungwoon says. "what more do you need? fuck those if you're so desperate."

"fuck you," seongwu says. "i didn't spend all this time getting him ready just for you to say i'm not allowed to--”

“seongwu.” sungwoon’s voice is flat. “you have a safeword. use it if you don’t like what i say.”

seongwu grumbles incoherently for a second. “i don’t need it right now.”

“then don’t argue with me,” sungwoon says. “if you’re playing along, then shut up and listen to me.”

the argument is cut off suddenly as minhyun whines, loudly, daniel's tongue just barely dipping inside him, and sungwoon makes use of the distraction to grab seongwu by the wrist and pull his hand away. daniel cringes and whines at the empty feeling, mouth still pressed to minhyun's asshole.

"fuck his thighs or get out of the way," sungwoon says. he leans away, and daniel hears the nightstand drawer rattle open.

"fuck you," seongwu says again, but he's already shifting, grabbing for the lube again as he shoves daniel's legs closer together.

"watch it," sungwoon says. "you should be grateful. i should have both of you on your knees right now for shoving your way into things you're not a part of. i think it's pretty generous of me to let you even get as far as you have."

seongwu grumbles, and angrily shoves a hand between daniel's legs, dribbling lube over them and spreading it haphazardly between his thighs. sungwoon makes a frustrated, angry noise. "where the fuck is minhyun's plug?"

"other drawer," seongwu says. "not that i have any reason to tell you."

"shut up," sungwoon says. he throws open the other drawer, then straightens a moment later, shoving both drawers shut and leaning over to spread daniel's cheeks. "gotta keep this ready for me later," he says as he slides the plug snugly into daniel's hole. the intrusion is sudden, and daniel isn't ready, clenching hard around it and panting against minhyun.

another rough slap falls against his ass. "don't stop," sungwoon says. he rocks the plug gently inside daniel. "you keep going until i tell you, remember?"

"sorry, hyung," daniel says, though it comes out awkward and garbled and muffled, barely enough room to breathe between minhyun's thighs, let alone speak. at least this, however, is familiar. he can handle being ordered around. he can handle being told what to do. making minhyun feel good? he could do that in his sleep. minhyun is easy to please -- he likes it wet and as deep as possible, and daniel delivers on that as best he can, but honestly, minhyun is happy with any amount of penetration they can give him. daniel's tongue can't get as deep as his fingers or his dick, but minhyun's hardly one to complain as long as someone's attention is on him.

seongwu, meanwhile, strips down and finishes lubing daniel's thighs, then shoves them together, sliding sticky against each other. the position is awkward, probably easier if daniel was on his stomach, but seongwu makes do, probably not wanting to provoke another argument with sungwoon. he plants a hand in the middle of daniel's upper back, between his shoulder blades, and then slowly slides his dick into the small amount of space he's left himself. 

this part, daniel's unsure of. they've done this with minhyun before, but he's never been on the receiving end, doesn't know whether to flex or stay still, and so much of his mind is occupied with eating minhyun out that it's hard to even focus on seongwu at all. but judging by the quiet groan from behind him, it seems to be working well enough as it is.

and so they set a rhythm, seongwu fucking between daniel's slick thighs while daniel slides his tongue in and out and over minhyun's hole. seongwu's angle is too awkward to give daniel any sort of stimulation beyond a little friction every now and then, but that's fine with him -- it makes it easier to give minhyun what he wants when he doesn't have to focus elsewhere. the bed rocks gently under them. daniel slides his hands up minhyun's hips to get a better hold on him and can feel the hem of his shirt tickle the edges of his fingers. the image of him, half undressed and taking daniel's tongue deep on sungwoon's orders, no questions asked, moaning quietly and probably hiding his red, sweaty face in his collar, is a lot for daniel's brain to try to take in.

the bed shifts again, but daniel doesn't pay it much notice. sungwoon doesn't have much of anywhere to go unless his plan is just to jack off, but daniel doubts that's what he has in mind. "let go of me," seongwu grunts in between thrusts. "this is awkward enough without you getting in the way."

"i should shut you up," sungwoon says, softly, so quiet daniel can barely hear. "i should fuck you right now, make it so the only movement you get to make is when i thrust into you. but you don't want that, do you? you like having two big beautiful men underneath you like this? bet it doesn't feel so great knowing i can take that away from you whenever i want."

"not..." seongwu pauses, choking on a groan as he fucks between daniel's thighs. "not that big. bigger compared to you than me. you don't scare me."

"but you're doing what i say," sungwoon says. the way they speak to each other, quiet and low, sends a chill through the hot, stifling air. even with his face between minhyun's thighs, daniel can feel it. softly, “this okay?”

“ruining the moment,” seongwu grumbles. “don’t embarrass me.”

“pretty bad at humiliating you if it’s not embarrassing,” sungwoon says. “tell me whether or not you want me to stop.”

seongwu whines a little, quietly. “why are you doing this? can’t you make it easy on me?”

in a low whisper, all traces of aggression gone, sungwoon says, “i’m not fucking with you right now. i’m asking for an actual answer.”

seongwu hisses. “fine! god, no, don’t stop. it’s fine. you can keep going, just stop  _ distracting _ me.”

"nice way to talk to your hyung," sungwoon says, turning all that effortless dominance back on in an instant. "i really should put you in your place. but i'm playing nice because i want them to feel good. unless you're putting up a fight because you want me to fuck you. you're a brat, aren't you?"

"no, fuck off!" seongwu says. "not your fucking bottom to push around. can't you jack off in peace or something?"

"i'm waiting my turn," sungwoon says. "but you'd better pick up the pace before i get impatient. this flat ass doesn't have quite the same effect to it but i'll take it over waiting twenty years for you to finish."

"shut up," seongwu says. as if to prove a point, his hips drive hard into daniel's upper thighs, throwing him off balance and collapsing him to the bed. the sudden pressure on his dick makes him cry out, half in surprise and half because he'd almost forgotten how bad he's craving friction right now.

"that's what i'm talking about," sungwoon says. "fuck him like you mean it or don't fuck him at all. he's been too good tonight to deserve waiting around for you to get to it."

"fuck you," seongwu grunts again. but his actions don't quite match his words, fucking harder between daniel's thighs. the lube has lost most of his wetness, just sticky and gross on daniel's skin now, but it means the friction is better on seongwu's cock as he forces it through.

as vicious as they might sound, the distant part of daniel’s brain that’s still fully coherent knows how bad it turns them both on, fighting like this, trying to win out over each other. seongwu never wins, but daniel doesn’t really think he wants to, either. not when every time sungwoon asks for permission, seongwu gives it to him so freely.

on the other end, minhyun is shaking, daniel's ceaseless, persistent motions urging him on. his legs tremble on daniel's shoulders, thighs slowly closing tighter around daniel's head as he gets closer. it gets harder to breathe the tighter it gets, but daniel can't bring himself to care. if anything, it's better this way. he slips out of his own mind even more, buried so deep in the headspace that it's more like watching himself do things than doing them himself.

minhyun's fingers brush over his hand, wrapping weakly around his wrist and tugging towards his cock. he knows better than to touch himself without permission, just like daniel does, but this is probably pushing it anyway. daniel hesitates, afraid to touch something he hasn't been given permission to have, afraid to use his hands when he hasn't been told he's allowed. but sungwoon should be distracted with seongwu. it should be okay.

minhyun's cock is leaking worse than daniel's, which is a little bit of a shock. he hadn't realized minhyun was that into it. he whines and clenches his thighs tighter when daniel drags his finger through the thick, wet slick, dragging it down his length. he's too nervous to jerk him off properly, just plays with the head instead, and with every quiet noise minhyun makes, more sticky fluid leaks onto his stomach and smooths daniel's careful fingers.

"niel," minhyun whispers. "fuck, niellie, oh god, please. i'm so close, baby." daniel nods as best he can, hums against minhyun's rim, and his back arches hard, thighs clamping down fully around daniel's head as he moans, high and whiny and desperate. "oh fucking god, niellie, please."

"hyung," daniel tries to say, but it's muffled and awkward with his tongue halfway inside. minhyun's whole body shakes and tenses. he's right on the edge, so close and desperate. daniel sucks hard at his rim, and minhyun cries out. seongwu's thrusts rock him daniel forward just a little bit more, knocking his teeth roughly against minhyun's skin. minhyun whines even louder, hands flying up to cover his mouth. daniel lets his thumbnail catch just under the head of minhyun's dick, flicking the way he knows he likes it.

minhyun's hips jerk. he's so close. daniel digs his fingernails into minhyun's hip with his free hand, slides the point of his tongue deep into him. he can't reach what minhyun needs like this, but he can make it wet and sloppy and loud, and--

with another rumbling tremor through his body, minhyun comes, spurting lazily over daniel's fingers and his own stomach. he whines as daniel milks him through it, stomach muscles trembling under daniel's hands as he comes down. his pants match daniel's when he pulls away, trying to breathe and only succeeding in knocking his nose against minhyun's balls when seongwu thrusts between his thighs.

their whole awkward formation tumbles forward a little as a hand comes up to grab him by the knot in the blindfold, shoving his face back down. "told you not to stop until i said so," sungwoon says. seongwu groans, face planted in daniel's back as sungwoon leans over him to get his leverage. daniel can feel the cock trapped between his legs, leaking and hot.

"hyung," minhyun pants. "i'm done. let him up."

"you're not done," sungwoon says. "you and seongwu both thought you'd get clever and sneak in on something you're not a part of. this is your punishment. unless you want me to stop."

"no, no, hyung," minhyun whines, and sungwoon shoves daniel's face between his thighs again. "please--"

"oh, did you not wanna be a part of this?" sungwoon asks. "seemed like you did. i'm just following up on what you were practically begging for. niellie, you hear him whine? wasn't he being just as possessive as seongwu? as long as he's got strength to complain, he's got strength to take it. fuck him."

minhyun starts to say something, but cuts off with a whine when daniel sucks at his hole again, obedient. no part of him wants to fight this. as difficult as it gets to breathe, it's comfortable here, minhyun's thighs wrapped around his head, the smell of him filling daniel's every breath. he's warm and soft and good, and he makes the nicest noises when daniel pushes his tongue back inside. on both ends, he’s making his hyungs feel so good. he could go without them touching him forever. he’s content right here.

"good boy," sungwoon murmurs, easing his grip on the blindfold to run fingers through daniel's sweaty hair. the soft tone of his voice has shivers running down daniel's spine. "you always listen to hyung, don't you. you're such a good boy."

"hyung," seongwu gasps, cutting in. "get off. i can't move."

"hm?" sungwoon sounds disinterested. every time minhyun's hips jerk with jolts of overstimulation, he scratches gently behind daniel's ears, just under the blindfold. it feels like heaven, better than any touch he could ask for.

"i can't  _ move, _ " seongwu says. "get off of me!"

"oh?" sungwoon says. "you can't..." and he rocks hard against seongwu, driving all of them forward. seongwu, daniel, and minhyun all let out some version of a moan, as seongwu's cock is driven tighter between daniel's legs, his weight pressing daniel's dick further into the bed and his tongue further into minhyun's ass.

sungwoon laughs, high, a little wild. "you can't move?" he asks.

"fuck you," seongwu spits. daniel tries to focus on minhyun. his fingers on his cock make him whimper, over and over. sungwoon rocks into them again, and the surprise of it makes daniel tighten his fingers, pulling another pained cry from minhyun.

"fuck  _ me? _ " sungwoon says. "you're not in much place to be saying that, are you? you talk big, but who's on top right now?"

"let me up," seongwu says.

“can you breathe?” sungwoon asks. “you want me to stop?”

seongwu groans, frustrated. “that’s not-- you know what i mean!”

"do i?” sungwoon asks. “you know how to get out of this if you don’t want it.”

seongwu just lets out a desperate, high pitched whine of frustration. but they both know he does want it. and he doesn't take his way out.

“i don't even need to fuck you to make you come," sungwoon says. "i can get you off without a single finger inside you. i haven't even undressed, but i've got all three of you whining for me. you wanna come?"

seongwu growls. minhyun's voice above daniel's head gets weaker as the painful overstimulation pushes him closer and closer.

"ask me," sungwoon says. "tell me how bad you wanna come. beg for my permission."

"don't need your fucking permission," seongwu says.

with a sharp jolt, sungwoon lays all his weight on them. seongwu and daniel cry out together, but the pressure isn't good enough. it hurts, in the best kind of way, daniel's cock trapped between his hip and the bed below. he can feel it pulsing, hot and leaking into the sheets, but he can't  _ do _ anything about it. one pulse hurts worse than the others, and without thinking he clenches his fingers around minhyun's cock, making him whine out loudly.

"beg me," sungwoon says. "bet niellie wants to come so bad, but he can't because you're selfish and can't suck up your pride. beg me."

seongwu just pants against daniel's back, breath hot. when he says nothing, sungwoon rocks forward again, punching deep groans out of all of them. "hyung," minhyun whines. "please."

"shut up," sungwoon says. "you're done when i say you're done. but it'll come a lot quicker if seongwu gives up and gets out of the way."

a sound halfway between a groan and a sob wracks through seongwu's body, his bony hips pressed against daniel's legs. "just let me up," he says, quieter than before.

"no," sungwoon says. "beg me to come or get out of the way."

seongwu lets out a loud, frustrated whine, face pressed hard to daniel's back now. " _ hyung. _ "

"i'm listening."

seongwu whines again, trying to rock against daniel for some kind of relief, but sungwoon's got them all pinned to the bed too tightly. "hyung, i... please."

weakly, daniel drags his tongue over minhyun's hole. drowned out by minhyun's desperate whining, sungwoon hums. "please what?"

"please just..." seongwu huffs a frantic breath against daniel's skin. "let me come. please. just get up and--"

"you can ask nicer than that," sungwoon says. "let me hear it."

" _ hyung, _ " seongwu whines, desperately now. "please, just let me fucking come, oh my god, i just wanna come, please, just let me--"

sungwoon rocks forward, then lays off, the little release of pressure just enough to have seongwu gasping. "like that?"

" _ please-- _ "

sungwoon sets a slow pace, driving seongwu and daniel further into the bed. the pressure does nothing for daniel except hurt, not enough friction to even give him any sort of relief. sungwoon's hand finds purchase in daniel's hair again, dragging his head up just a few inches and pressing his mouth against minhyun's balls. obediently, daniel drags his tongue over them, and it only takes a few seconds for minhyun to buck his hips into a second, painful orgasm, his sobs filling the air.

but sungwoon still doesn't let up after that. his hips drive seongwu's cock back and forth between daniel's thighs, his hand still shoving daniel's face roughly into minhyun's groin, suckling weakly at the skin of his balls. minhyun shakes hard from overstimulation, but sungwoon doesn't let any of them go.

"gonna come?" he asks. both seongwu and minhyun whine in response, and sungwoon pants something like a laugh. "daniel, squeeze."

daniel doesn't know whether he means his hand or his thighs, so he goes with both, awkwardly timed but just enough to catch the head of seongwu's cock as it pushes as deep as it gets. minhyun openly sobs, hips jerking again as he rocks through another dry orgasm. on daniel's other end, seongwu muffles a groan in daniel's back, teeth digging into his shoulder bone. daniel feels wet sticky hot spurt between his legs, and seongwu's body shakes on top of him with the force of it.

the weight lets off of daniel, sungwoon settling back. seongwu rolls off of daniel, panting hard and collapsing onto his back. “you okay?” sungwoon asks softly, just on the fringe of daniel’s awareness. he might not even notice at all if sungwoon’s hands weren’t suddenly back on him.

“fine,” seongwu pants.

“do you need me?”

“no,” seongwu says. “i’m fine. i’ll take care of minhyunnie. you finish with niel.”

suddenly reminded of his own position, and afraid to let up and be told off again, daniel licks tentatively at minhyun's balls again, the resulting sob punching through the air. "stop, niel," sungwoon says. gently, he helps minhyun unhook his legs from daniel's shoulders and then pulls daniel away, rolling him onto his back. the cold air on his face and his dick is like heaven and hell at once. he feels the bed shift a little more as seongwu moves toward minhyun, murmuring quiet comfort, bringing him back down. 

"careful," sungwoon says, brushing his thumb over daniel's mouth as he gasps for air. "ink's bleeding a little around your mouth. keep your tongue in." he pets daniel's mouth like that for a moment, saying nothing when daniel instinctively sucks at the pad of sungwoon’s thumb. finally, he says, "lift your head a little?"

daniel does as he's told, and sungwoon carefully unties the blindfold. daniel whines as it comes away, the sudden influx of light hurting, even with his eyes closed. "shhh, baby," sungwoon croons. "my baby. you were so good for your hyungs. you made minhyunnie and seongwu feel so good, didn't you? let your hyungs use your body, just took whatever we gave you. you wanna feel good now, too, baby?"

"hyung," daniel rasps, his brain barely able to form any other words.

"tell me you're still with me, niellie," sungwoon murmurs. he gently cradles daniel's face in his palms, seated between his legs. daniel keeps his eyes closed, but he can feel sungwoon's warmth, still clothed between his thighs.

"hyung," daniel says again, whispering. "please." the plug inside him barely feels like anything. he feels like he's hardly been touched, even though they're at a collective total of four orgasms just because of him. distantly, he’s proud of that. proud that he made them feel that good. but all he really cares about now though is sungwoon's hands and attention on him.

"tell me what you want, baby," sungwoon says. a distant part of daniel's brain knows this is a test, making sure he's coherent enough to actually say yes and have it mean anything. "you did your part for us," sungwoon says. "tell me what i can do for you."

"fuck me, hyung," daniel says, whimpers. "please. wanna feel you."

"i'm right here, niellie," sungwoon says, even as he pulls his hands away. tentatively, daniel opens his eyes just in time to see sungwoon's shirt come off. his hands go for his belt next, but he doesn't even bother to fully shed his pants, just shoves everything out of the way enough to pull his cock out.

"gonna take your plug out, baby," he says, fingers wrapping around the base. it's too short to touch anything nice, but daniel still whines when it drags past his rim. sungwoon shushes him with a gentle kiss to his knee, setting the plug aside and snatching up the now nearly empty bottle of lube so he can slather it over himself.

after so long full, it feels wrong to be empty. daniel whines, legs closing around sungwoon's waist and trying to pull him closer. "gentle, baby," he says. "you're tired. i don't wanna push you too hard."

but when he pushes in, slow, it takes all of daniel's effort not to burst into tears, tossing his head back with eyes clenched shut. sungwoon's cock is shorter than the rest of them, but it's thick and hot, and it stretches him further than anything else that's been in him tonight. the lube still trapped inside him by the plug smooths things, making little wet noises when sungwoon seats himself fully.

"fuck," he mumbles. "we don't fuck you enough." daniel opens his eyes and looks down, trying to ignore how red his own cock is, shining with the excessive amounts it's been leaking since this whole thing started.

"hyung," he whines. "please."

sungwoon reaches up for one of daniel's hands, twining their fingers together. "want me to fuck you, baby? are you gonna come on hyung's cock?"

"please," daniel breathes, and his next breath is a desperate moan as sungwoon fucks into him, hard. the moan turns halfway into a sob as sungwoon's thrusts get rougher. he's close -- probably been holding it off for a while now, making sure minhyun and seongwu are taken care of first. he's silently sweet like that sometimes, in little ways they don't notice except in the heat of the moment, like this. daniel feels a little burst of affection and love well up in his chest, right alongside the pooling heat in his stomach.

sungwoon's thrusts get erratic and messy fast, fucking into daniel at an awkward pace. distantly, he can hear seongwu and minhyun whispering to each other, but it's hard to pay attention. sungwoon plants a hand in the middle of daniel's abs ( _ minhyun's  _ abs _ , _ his brain tells him, the name probably smudged across his skin from the sweat and the rubbing against the sheets), fingers spreading possessively wide. his rhythm is awkward but the stretch is perfect, and every drag over daniel's prostate has him shaking closer to the edge.

"hyung," he moans, eyes closed again. " _ hyung. _ "

sungwoon squeezes his hand. "right here, baby," he pants. "gonna come for me? let me see you come apart, niellie. wanna see you fall apart for hyung. lemme see how good i make you feel."

the heat flames in daniel's stomach, the little reminders of possession driving him even closer. sungwoon fucks into him roughly and the burn is just good enough to kick him over the edge, whining desperately as he finally comes. not a finger has been laid on him since sungwoon showed off the writing on the side of his dick.

sungwoon fucks him through his orgasm, then pulls out while he's riding the little aftershocks, the tiny tremors in his abs and legs, and jacks off over his hips, moaning low and quiet. daniel opens his eyes and is greeted with the sight of his hyung's eyes shut tight, hand wrapped around his cock and pumping steadily over red, sticky, sensitive skin. when he comes, it hits daniel's own cock and drips over his lower abdomen. it's the least permanent form of possession throughout the whole night, but it feels more intense than any of the rest.

things get hazy after that. he's tired. his legs ache and his back is desperate for something firm and solid and unmoving. his shoulders hurt from the awkward angle needed for supporting minhyun's legs, and his neck aches from craning to reach his tongue for anything worthwhile.

eventually he opens his eyes and they’re in the oversized tub in the bathroom. seongwu has him awkwardly propped up against him while he washes his hair. “doing okay?” he asks softly. daniel nods sleepily, and seongwu kisses his temple. “love you,” he says. “you were so good.” daniel just hums, too tired to respond. the hot water feels so good on his aching muscles. seongwu’s long fingers massaging into his scalp feels like heaven. everything about it is perfect.

in another corner of the tub, minhyun giggles quietly, slumped low in the water with his head propped on sungwoon’s shoulder. daniel distantly hears sungwoon whisper, “you’re so good, you’re so beautiful, i love you so much. you’re okay? third one seemed like a lot.”

“i’m okay,” minhyun giggles. he kisses sloppily at sungwoon’s jaw. “third one was good. third one was the best one. thank you.”

“i love you,” sungwoon says again. he nuzzles his face into minhyun’s hair -- a rare treat for him, since minhyun’s face is so rarely low enough in relation to his own for him to be able to reach.

“love you more,” minhyun whispers back.

a few minutes later, as seongwu gently rinses his hair, daniel’s nearly fallen asleep again, and he thinks minhyun has too. across the tub, he hears sungwoon murmur, “hey.”

“hm?” seongwu hums back.

“you good?” sungwoon asks. “kinda hard to tell sometimes. i worry i’ll push you too far.”

“i’d tell you if you did,” seongwu says. “that’s what the safewords are for.”

“i know,” sungwoon says. “but i’ve got a responsibility to check anyway. the whole point is embarrassing you, but. i don’t want that to mean you think there’s any shame in using it if you need it.”

seongwu shifts a little, resting daniel more comfortably against him. daniel sighs against his skin, warm from the water. “i’m fine, hyung. really. i’m not afraid to use it. i’m not going under like niel or minhyunnie.”

“okay,” sungwoon says. he sighs, quiet and barely audible. “i love you.”

“yeah, yeah, i know.”

there’s a playful splash, but daniel falls asleep before either says anything more.

later, he ends up with his head on minhyun's big broad chest, cuddling close to him like a teddy bear. sungwoon spoons him from behind, and seongwu wraps his long skinny arms around the two of them, caging daniel in completely -- but it only feels safe and good. they've got him. he can relax. nothing else matters, not while his hyungs have him wrapped up safe and careful and protective.

"told you it'd feel good," minhyun murmurs, fixing his hair for him. they’re all warm and wrapped in clean, dry pajamas. it occurs to him he has no idea how much time has passed.

"mmm," he hums. he nuzzles his face against minhyun's bare chest. it's strange, knowing their proportions are about the same and this is how they all must feel cuddling up against him. but if this is how warm and comfortable it is, he can't blame them.

"you're such a baby," minhyun giggles. "our baby."

daniel releases a long, steady breath between his teeth. "yes," he whispers. it feels like the first real word he's spoken in days.

behind him, seongwu laughs quietly. "told you he got off on it."

"yeah," sungwoon says. the arm wrapped around daniel's middle squeezes gently. "you feel okay, niellie? comfortable?"

"yes, hyung," daniel mumbles. someone pulls a blanket up over them, up to around daniel's waist. they're squished together awfully tight considering the oversized bed they'd special ordered just to make sure they wouldn't  _ have _ to do that.

he settles in, fully prepared to sleep, but wakes from a doze with a start. he thinks he hears seongwu and sungwoon kissing behind him, sungwoon twisted a little awkwardly to reach back for his lips, but they break apart at his little jolt.

"baby?" minhyun says. "you okay?"

daniel blinks sleep from his eyes and looks up at him. "hyung," he says, his tongue heavy. "can i have the marker?"

minhyun looks a little confused, but he twists to the side anyway, reaching for the bedside table where someone has tossed all the markers haphazardly back into the half open pack. he passes daniel a new one, and with a sniffle, daniel sits up a little awkwardly, getting onto his knees so he can lean over minhyun's torso.

"don't move," he says. minhyun lies still and smiles at him, waiting until daniel finishes to glance down, just off the left of his breastbone.

"oh, niel," he murmurs. he reaches up to cradle daniel's cheeks in his hands and pulls him down for a kiss, gentle and loving. when he releases him, he smiles so softly up at him. "we're so lucky."

"you're mine, too," daniel mumbles. he sniffles again, then turns to face sungwoon and seongwu. pushing them apart from each other, he gives them each the same treatment, then huffs sleepily and tips back onto his side, sliding in between sungwoon and minhyun once more.

"'m done now," he mumbles, eyes already asleep as he passes the marker back to minhyun.

"thank you, baby," minhyun whispers. "sleep tight."

"love you," daniel says. he receives a chorus of the phrase back at him, and he falls asleep with half faded inked names all over his body. he won't be able to go out in public till this fades completely -- but at least they won't forget this goes both ways, his own name marked over their hearts. that'll be enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on cc or twitter (@kdbf31 on both)


End file.
